<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Dreams by UnfunnyClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989572">Shattered Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown'>UnfunnyClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were finally going to space together <br/>But of course, something had to happened </p><p>Continuation of ‘A Wish Came True’<br/>Can be read without reading ‘A Wish Came True’, however it is recommended you read that work first</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaza Plays &amp; FatMemeGod (Video Blogging RPF), Blaza Plays &amp; Laff (Video Blogging RPF), Caleb Hunter &amp; Nicholas | SocksFor1, Dinosaur.exe &amp; Laff (Video Blogging RPF), FatMemeGod &amp; Laff (Video Blogging RPF), FatMemeGod &amp; Nicholas | SocksFor1, FatMemeGod &amp; TBVG (Video Blogging RPF), Laff &amp; Nicholas | SocksFor1, Laff &amp; Oompaville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Entry 803</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">January 13, 20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Our mission to Polus has come to an end and now we're going back home. However, after we got washed in decontamination, the ship announced that it has detected two 'impostors' among us.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>Socks immediately commanded us to take off our helmets, I think he thought that two people knocked out our friends and dressed up as them. However, we quickly realised that the 'impostors' were most likely shapeshifting aliens.</strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">We just got back on the ship. Nothing has happen yet.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'll return to update you if something does happen.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">End of entry. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff got off the device. He stood up and walked out, he checked his task list and turned right. He jumped out as a bright, red light flashed in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He fell backwards onto his- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">seat? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff froze and looked around, finding himself in cafeteria, sitting on the middle table along with all his friends. He narrowed his eyes upon noticing the lack of Nadwe with them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He looked towards the only standing figure and felt his heart cracked. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Socks was gripping onto the table, shaking violently. Joocie, who was right next to Socks, immediately stood up. He looked hesitant before awkwardly placing his hand onto Socks' back and rubbed circles on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"What happened?" Meme asked out. He got up and walked over towards Socks. "So </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">uh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">, he..." Oompa sighed out and rubbed his neck, looking down to the table. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">uh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." He pointed towards Socks. "Let'- </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>let's just wait until he calmed down</em>.</span>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Meme wrapped his arms around Socks, removing him from Joocie. Laff frowned upon noticing him flinched at the touch, leaning closer towards the table, almost as if to escape his friend's touch. Joocie shot a look towards Meme but he didn't say anything and just sat down, facing the table like Oompa. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Meme, I don't think he wants to be touch right now," Tbh spoke up. He shot a distraught look at Tbh, opening his mouth and stammering out nonsense. It took him moments before he actually managed to say something. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">But he looks so distraught!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Tbh raised his hands. "That doesn't mean he needs or want a hug," He explained calmly. "Maybe he would want something else? Or maybe nothing at all," He suggested, folding his hands onto the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I know you really want to comfort him, trust me I do too." He gripped onto the edge of the table. "But just because you'd like a hug when you're distressed, doesn't mean Socks would.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Meme's eyes saddened. However, he understood and stepped away from Socks. He crawled in on himself, closer to the table. His breathing growing heavy and his shaking growing violent. Meme jumped but stayed put in his location.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He was hesitant and looked deeply pained. Meme walked towards his original seat and plopped himself onto the it, his eyes lingering on his captain while doing so, never leaving once. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They all sat in uncomfortable silence until Socks calmed down. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Entry 804</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">January 13, 20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Nadwe is dead.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">He was found in electrical.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Socks, Joocie and Oompa found the body together. It... I don't think it could be them. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">After the body was reported, we got teleported to the cafeteria.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Which makes me want to ask, why exactly did we have that feature implant? It was almost like the MIRA expected this to happen...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I got off track. Sorry, let's go back to what happened. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Socks was panicking badly, I never witness or had a panic attack before but I feel like he was happening one? </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Oompa looked distance, like he was still processing everything.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Joocie seemed to be doing the best out of all of them. He was the only one who managed to keep his voice steady.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I talked with him about the reporting system.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">He explained that it was just a holographic megaphone icon, projected from our wrist device. I found that odd because... he claimed to have reported it in our conversation but I noticed a holographic, megaphone icon above Oompa's head. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Unlike Socks and Oompa, he didn't just avoid electrical, he casually walked past it. It's... surprising to me.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I didn't even found the body and even I avoided electrical after the meeting ended. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">However, is it possible that he just saw the button flashed and reached out to click on it seconds after Oompa reported the body. It might even be possible that he didn't even see the body.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I managed to catch a chat with Oompa on my way to communication and he was very, clearly distanced from everything. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">His voice was perfectly monotone, he avoided eye contact and struggled to get out full sentences. He barely moved and when he does, he was staying far away from electrical.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I wish I could say something more about Socks, especially after the the meeting. However, he almost immediately walked off on his own.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Blaza followed after Socks though, so I feel like he'll be better. At least for a little bit.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Blaza and Socks are best friends, so I am confident that I'll see them both at the next meeting. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'll guess this is where I'll end the entry. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I decided that I'll update this as soon as the meeting ends. I'll try to get some information but I'll still focus on finishing tasks and all that. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">End of entry. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He got up, opening up his holographic task lists on his wrist device. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff walked out the communication and into shields. He turned towards right and found Muffin and Joocie over there. Muffin doing the task hidden away in the corner and having a conversation with Joocie. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He walked over, his ears picking up on their conversation the closer he got. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I left Nadwe alone in electrical to go to storage to do gasoline </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">or whatever it's called</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">," Muffin explained. "Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">really?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> Because Oompa and I didn't see you lower engine," Joocie shot back, leaning closer towards Muffin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff cocked an eyebrow and slowly back away. He turned away, deciding he'll do his shield tasks later. He walked past navigation and looked over, finding Woolf and Dino in there. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He grinned at hearing their usual banter. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Whatever the impostors were... they couldn't fit in perfectly... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">surely</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">. <br/>They were all their own unique puzzle pieces that can only fit with each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">It just wasn't possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff hesitantly crossed those two off. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">It truly couldn't be them unless the impostors could make their own puzzle pieces. Even then, it would be hard to forge one to be a perfect copy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh, hey Laff." He looked back and found Dino walking up to him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Aye</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." He slowly backed away from him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Dino</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"What were you doing?" Dino narrowed his eyes at him, asking the question. "Communications, writing entries back to MIRA," Laff calmly explained. "Ya know? I'm the communication guy, after all." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He walked into weapons and past the chair, going to do downloads. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Do they even receive it?" Dino questioned him. Laff froze in the spot, his finger just about to touch the screen to start the downloads. "I..." He looked out the window, staring at the stars. His hand dropped to his side. "</span>
  <span class="s4">I don't know...</span>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He snapped back into reality and tapped onto the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"But it's better than nothing, I suppose..." Laff mumbled out. "I mean, if they receive it, they would know why there are some missing people," He reasoned, to maybe just himself. "And if they don't... </span>
  <span class="s4">oh boy</span>
  <span class="s3">."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I- </span>
  <span class="s4">Yeah</span>
  <span class="s3"> that would be a disaster," Dino agreed in his usual low voice. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Silence filled the room as download continued. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Hey <em>you two!</em></span>
  <span class="s3">" Laff jumped back. He looked towards Woolf walking up to them. "What are you guys talking about?" He questioned them with narrowed eyes, the grin on his face told Laff he meant it as a joke. Dino immediately jumped in with a respond. "About how much of a furry you are." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff grinned underneath the mask. He looked over and found that his download have finished. "I'm off to do tasks now lads!" He announced, walking off into cafeteria.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"See you later!" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He moved past the tables and turned left, walking past admin and entering storage. He turned right to do his wires in storage.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He looked over and found Tbh and Oof coming out of admin, another pair of cyan blue and bright red blur running through cafeteria. Tbh noticed him and grinned brightly, waving at him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey Laff." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Oof looked over and offered a smile at him. "How are you doing?" Tbh tilted his head at him. "Oh I'm... </span>
  <span class="s4">as fine as I can be</span>
  <span class="s3">," Laff awkwardly answered. He looked away from the two to focus on his wires. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"By any off chance... <em>have you seen J-?</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">DEAD BODY REPORTED</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Entry 805</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">January 13, 20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Muffin and Woolf was found dead in navigation, Joocie was voted out.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Following up from my last entry about Joocie's behaviour, it turns out he was actually the impostor. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Meme and TBVG found their body and heavily accused him, so that clears them. And like I expected, Blaza and Socks showed up on the second meeting.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I noticed a bit of Socks came back at the meeting, well at least the captain he was trained to be. But that's better than nothing I suppose. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'm hoping that Socks will come back soon, he's breaking my heart. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I have nothing else to say now because I immediately rushed towards communication to write this entry. Hopefully, we'll be able to get the second one out as soon as possible. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">End of entry. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The first thing he did after sending the message was to finish up his task in shields. Afterwards, he began looking around for everyone else, and occasionally stopping by to do some tasks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He peeked his head into admin and jumped. A grin cracked out onto his face and he stalked up to his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I'd say you leave him alone," Oof spoke up. "I've been trying to swipe the card for a solid minute and he's just... </span>
  <span class="s4">really focusing</span>
  <span class="s3"> on the map." Laff looked up to find, surprise </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">surprise!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> Oof standing at the other end of the table, failing to swipe card. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh really?" Laff tilted his head at him. He looked over towards the still astronaut. "Yeah, Socks has been there before I even enter the room." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I saw him entered as soon as the meeting ended," Blaza spoke. He turned to find him entering the room with Oompa trailing behind him. "Wait, so he's been there since the last meeting?" Oompa asked out, glancing towards Socks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Yeah. But I've been with him the entire time before the last meeting, and there were two dead bodies so it couldn't be him," Blaza reasoned. He headed over towards download and tapped onto the screen. "Unless Joocie managed to take out both of them," Oompa spoke up as he went over towards the other side of the table. "I mean. This isn't a game, man. It's not like there's a kill cool down or anything." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Joocie</span>
  <span class="s3"> didn't kill them," Oof snapped, jumping into the conversation with a hint of anger in his voice. "An </span>
  <span class="s4">alien impostor</span>
  <span class="s3"> killed them."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He shot up to look at them. Behind the shades, they all felt the glare. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The sound of a failed card swipe rang out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Oof stomped out of the room, pushing harshly against everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff glanced over towards Socks, finding he seemingly haven't picked up on the conversation at all, his eyes glued towards the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Okay... well that explains why Meme apparently saw him jump out of a vent," Oompa muttered out as a poor attempt to lighten up the mood. He looked over and found that Blaza had left admin sometime between Oof leaving and Oompa speaking up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Does downloads last that fast? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He and Socks were together the entirety of last time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">There's no way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">You know</span>
  <span class="s3">. Because the aliens are probably shapeshifter and all that," Oompa continued to speak. The sound of a failed card swipe rang out. "So they might've melted into the vents or something..." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Failed card swipe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Or they figured out a way to open them."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Failed card swipe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"That's kinda anticlimactic but like."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Failed card swipe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"We know there isn't any tasks involving vents."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Failed card swipe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"So we probably couldn't even fit in the vents if we try."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">"<em>And</em> no one's here to listen." Oompa looked up after the failed card swipe. "Oh </span><em><span class="s4">Jesus!</span></em><span class="s3">" He jumped back, placing his hand over his chest. "<em>Laff </em></span>speak next time! You made me thought I was alone!" Oompa laughed out, covering his face. He backed up with his hand holding onto the card.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh, sorry." Laff offered a smile. "I was distracted. Also, I think you have a point about venting and all that," He added. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Do you need help with that card swipe by the way?" Laff pointed at the card swipe, deciding to joke with him. Oompa laughed out and shook his head. "Nah. I'll keep trying until I either succeed or give up and cry in the corner."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff chuckled out. "At least let me do it if you're gonna hog it, I can actually do it." "Oh dude, <em>ouch!</em>" Oompa was grinning. "Okay then, if you're so confident Mr. Gas." He bowed slightly, gesturing towards the card swipe. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He casually walked over and pulled out a card. Without much effort, he successfully did the card swipe. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh. </span>
  <span class="s4">Well</span>
  <span class="s3">..."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff bursted out in laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Okay I get it! Get out of here with your first time card swipe try hard!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He laughed harder, grinning widely. He quickly dashed out of the admin room, doing a double take and found Socks still standing there with a blank expression. His smile grew smaller, so small that a frown almost overtook it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He turned away and headed towards the wiring panel. Laff was quickly finished with it and ran off into cafeteria. He dashed past the tables in cafeteria and entered the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff walked into medbay and found TBVG, Oof and Dino, all chatting with each other. He grinned brightly when he saw Dino standing on the medbay scan, Oof sitting on one of the four beds and TBVG standing in front of the anonymity checker. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Aye </span>
  <span class="s4">Dino!</span>
  <span class="s3"> I see that you're glowing," Laff commented. Everyone turned to look at him. "Yes, I am." Dino nodded his head at him, a smile breaking out onto his face. "Dino's scanning, ain't that great," TBVG spoke up. "One more clear man." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Yeaaaah. Ain't that right?" Laff giggled out, nodding his head. "You, Meme and Dino are completely clear. I'll make sure to note that down."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"What about me?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He looked over towards Oof.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I guess you failing ya card swipe clears ya."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey!" He screamed out, jumping onto his feet. He twisted his body to face Laff. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laughter bursted out between the group, a bright mode surrounding Laff as he walked around and did tasks.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Entry 806</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">January 14, 20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Yeah, I was surprised that a new day started. I don't even feel a bit of tiredness, I'm actually very energised.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I think I wouldn't even notice if I wasn't the communication guy. It seems like I'm the only one who was informed of the start of a new day. I'm guessing it's because it's my job to write daily reports, eh? </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Maybe Socks has been informed? Since he's the captain and all. But ehh.. he's just been... in admin the entire time. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">He was out of reality! A shell of his former self. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'm worried for Socks. Everyone else is... well they weren't exactly the same, but they're definitely doing better than Socks.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I wanted to chat with him but Oof stopped me. Which reminds me, me, Oof and TBVG watched Dino scanned. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">The aliens definitely can't fake their insides, that is something I'm confident in. I went to medical school, ya know. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I got some conversations with some people. I forgot to interrogate them about everything, so I'm planning on doing that later. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Hopefully.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I got no hunches. In my mind, Socks is absolutely clear, Blaza accompanied Socks the entirety of a round, so well I'm not so sure about Blaza, I think he's clear. Oompa is clear in my mind, Oof maybe? I saw him failed card swipe. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Meme and TBVG and definitely clear, they ratted out Joocie.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Which leaves... Tbh...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'll make sure to check on him. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">End of entry.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He yelped out, jumping in his seat when the world turned black. The computer screen was the only thing glowing in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">A holographic screen popped up from his wrist device, bold texts in all caps screaming at him to go to electrical. An arrow along with it. The arrow and text rapidly flashed between red and yellow. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Encouraged by the screaming screen, he hopped out of his seat and dashed out of communication. He followed the arrow, running faster and faster with each second. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He nearly ran into the boxes of storage because of the arrow not counting objects and walls. He quickly recovered and ran around the boxes, entering the hallway and dashing into electrical. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He heard voices screaming out before he even entered the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He shoved past everyone and got to the lights panel, flipping the switches that didn't had green lights underneath them. He paused, staring as some of his work came undone. He went to flip more switches, he felt other hands coming in to attempt to fix it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"<em>Who's messing with lights!</em>" Dino's voice roared out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I'm just standing by, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">doing tasks!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Blaza screamed out, his voice sounding like it came from the back of electrical. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Well clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">someone</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> is messing with lights!" Oompa pointed out the obvious.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Laff!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Nearly everyone's combined voices bloomed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Wha- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">No!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> It isn't me!" He screamed out. He felt some arms grabbed onto his own and dragged him off to the side. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He sighed out and stood there in the dark with crossed arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Even after being removed for supposedly messing with lights, the lights did not return soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Everyone quickly entered a screaming fit, trying to figure who was delaying the return of lights. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Despite all that, they <em>eventually</em> got the lights to come back on. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff immediately took the chance to look around the room for Tbh, he needed to investigate the man. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He quickly realised that Tbh wasn't in the room. His grip on his arms loosened and his eyes shot around the room, desperately trying to find him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His breathing quickened when he realised that someone else was missing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Where are Socks and Tbh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He immediately thought back towards his suspicions on Tbh. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff nearly sob out at the thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He had entered a state of paranoia. He clutched his fists and attempted to calm down his breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His eyes noticed Meme and TBVG staying together, whispering towards each other and Blaza, just finishing his tasks and now heading towards the exit.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey guys!" Laff screamed out abruptly. All three of their heads snapped towards him. He flinched at the voice crack and at their intense stares. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey Laff, what's up?" Blaza cracked a grin and casually waved at him while Meme and TBVG were staring at him with skeptical eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">uh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Maybe he should've thought this through.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey, you wanna check admin? The table, so we could see where people are and all that, </span>
  <span class="s4">ya know</span>
  <span class="s3">."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He was relief that he wore a gas mask, else wise they'll see his, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">very obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">, nervous smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Sure why not." TBVG shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff smiled brightly underneath his mask. He didn't realised it but he clapped at TBVG's words. "Come on, </span>
  <span class="s4">let's go then!</span>
  <span class="s3">" Laff rushed out of electrical, moving at speed he previously thought wasn't possible for him. His ears picked up on the much more calmer, footsteps following him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He rushed into admin and snapped towards the table, his heart dropping when he found that Socks wasn't there. He ran forwards and clicked onto the map. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Where did ya kill Socks, Tb? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Since we're here, I'm going to go my tasks," TBVG spoke up. "Alright, you do that," Blaza responded. "I'll watch the maps with Laff."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I'll join after I finish doing downloads," Meme spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff gripped onto the table tightly. He desperately tried to stop the forming tears without using his hands. His pupil shot around the map, staring at the heads popping up in each section. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His ears picked up on the footsteps coming towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Silence filled the room, and they all just bathed in it, simply watching the map. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hey uh... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">guys?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Laff snapped his head towards Meme. "Yeah?" Blaza asked out. "There are two heads in medbay and... they haven't moved in a... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">while</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Are Socks and Tbh both dead...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"We should go there and check on them," Laff spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Meme nodded in agreement and ran out with TBVG closely behind him. Laff quickly recovered and followed after them with footsteps behind him signalling Blaza following them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff widened his eyes and fell back onto the bench of the middle cafeteria table. He immediately looked around the table for Tbh, only to freeze up when his eyes locked onto Socks with a stunned expression. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Socks, why were you standing over Tb's body?" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He choked up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Oh god please no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Socks can't be the impostor, no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Socks, you have to speak up," Dino reminded him. "I have no idea what's going on, but you look like you very suspicious right now."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I..." Socks slowly looked down towards the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"How about we start from the beginning?" Oompa kindly suggested. Socks looked up to Oompa then back down towards the table, specifically at the button. "I was in admin for almost the entire time," He started his tale.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Until the lights went out, I noticed that almost everyone went towards electrical except one person who was staying in medbay so I went there to check on him."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Socks shakily shut his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Okay, but he isn't lying," Laff cut in, his mind desperately looking for clues that told him Socks wasn't the impostor. "I have seen him at admin when I went in to do tasks."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Same here," Oompa added with a raised hand, causing a smile to break out on Laff's face. "I was slightly scared when doing tasks," He confessed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">In any other situation, they would've laughed at that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then Blaza cut in with a badly placed joke. "I noticed Socks just standing there, <em>menacingly!</em>" Oompa laughed out, which quickly turned into silence. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Blaza, it's not the time," Laff sighed out, covering his face. "Sorry," He apologised. "In all seriousness though, I did saw him in admin. And it scared me."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Alright, but why didn't you reported Tb's body?" Meme's question caused him to peek through his fingers, locking onto Socks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He immediately noticed how Socks was shaking, like a leaf in autumn. "I was startled by the condition of his body." Laff frowned upon noticing Socks' shaking grew worse. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Has no one else notice that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Is he seriously the only one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I can believe that," Oompa spoke up. "I was there when... <em>Nadwe's body was found</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff glanced at him and back at Socks. Oompa's attempt at keeping Socks' mind away from the teenager's rotting body was noted in Laff's mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"How about you Meme?" Blaza cut in, taking charge of the conversation. Meme sighed out and covered his face. "Blaza, you were with me..." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Not a second later, he moved past and answered the question.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Okay, so after we finally managed to fix lights." Laff jumped back in surprise at the glare directed towards him. "We headed to admin because Laff wanted to check-" </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">on Socks</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em>.</em> "-the map and we wanted to stick together." He looked over towards Blaza and TBVG. "I noticed two heads in medbay staying there for a while and brought it up with them. Then we went to medbay." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Me and Meme were ahead of the two so we made it to the entrance of medbay first," TBVG added in, to which Laff nodded his head to confirm it. "Once we reached it, Socks kinda just... </span>
  <span class="s4">slowly turned his head around to look at us</span>
  <span class="s3">." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff froze at that. He looked towards Socks and asked out, "Socks, what was the state of Tb's body?" He frowned underneath the mask. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"His head wasn't there but they gouged his eyes out and left it there," Socks started off strongly, surprising Laff. He frowned when Socks shook and shut his eyes. "His hands were no longer there. That's the most I remember, I kinda just... <em>spaced off</em> while staring at his body." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I can believe that." Laff sighed out in relief. "But you are still very suspicious though, Socks." His heart dropped. He looked up as Dino got up, effectively ending the meeting. </span>
</p><p class="p3">His head snapped towards Oof. "Everyone be aware of Socks and stay away!" He yelled out before running off, no doubt to stay by Dino's side.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Okay well, see you guys later!" Oompa yelled out, catching everyone's attention. He waved at them with a cheery grin mixed with nervousness. "Well if you live until the next meeting that is- So uh- Good luck not dying!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Just like that, Oompa rushed out of cafeteria.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Blaza left without words. TBVG had to get Meme to stop glaring at Socks and continued on doing tasks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff got up to leave but stopped in his track. He slowly turned to look at Socks, frowning at the sight of him. "Hey </span>
  <span class="s4">uh, Socks?</span>
  <span class="s3">" He called out. Socks' head shot up to him, his eyes widened when he saw Laff. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He stood up quickly. "Sorry I was just-" Socks raised his hands in front of him. "I spaced off, </span>
  <span class="s4">I'm going to</span>
  <span class="s3">-" He turned around to leave the situation, only to to scream out and completely vanished from Laff's field of vision in less than a second, followed by a loud thud.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He jumped out of his seat and rushed over towards Socks, finding him on the ground, on his elbows and removing his leg from the bench. Laff rushed over and crouched down, grabbing onto his elbow. He frowned upon noticing Socks hissed at his touch, so he loosened it in attempt to not further harm his friend. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Are you alright? You look like you fell pretty hard?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">'</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Yeah, no crap Sherlock. You just saw him fall</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">.' </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Socks turned to look at him with a blank expression. "Yeah, I'm fine." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff pulled him up onto his feet. "Well, do you need any medical attention? 'Cause I can patch you back up if you're hurt, mate." He offered a concerned smile towards Socks. "Nah, I'm fine." He gently pulled his arm away, the smile on his face being the only thing keeping Laff from dragging him to medbay and making sure he's actually fine. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"But I do appreciate it though."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He smiled at Socks and took a step back. He quickly remembered why he stayed back and coughed into his arm, scratching the back of his neck. "So, uh." Socks looked over and met his eyes, causing him to jump just a little bit. "Yeah?" He tilted his head at Laff, raising an eyebrow as well. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He breathed in and tried to keep a steady body stance. "I just wanted to let you know, I don't think you're the impostor." He noticed Socks jumped back at those words with widened, confused eyes. "I trust you, Socks and it'll break my heart if I found you dead so, please be careful." The stunned smile that formed on his face instantly made him joyful, along with the laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">"I- </span>
  <span class="s4">thank you man?</span>
  <span class="s3">" He smiled wider at the relief in his voice. Socks rubbed the back of his neck and looked behind him, where Meme and TBVG headed off to. "I... </span>
  <span class="s4">I honestly have no idea who to trust anymore</span>
  <span class="s3">."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff frowned at that. "But either way, be careful as well. I'll... honestly hate myself if I don't see you at the next meeting." He jumped back at those words, smiling like a goof underneath the mask.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh Jesus," He laughed out, shutting his eyes. He moved his head to face the ground, holding his head with a hand, a wide smile stuck onto his face. When he felt eyes on him, he moved to lock eyes with Socks. "I already was trying my best to not die but I guess I'll have to try harder now." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"So, see you soon?" Socks offered a gentle smile that melted his heart. "Yeah. I'll see you soon." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Entry 807</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">January 14, 20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Tbh was not the impostor, in fact Meme seems to be sure Socks is the impostor. I doubt that though.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Apparently the impostor can mess with lights, as they literally shut it off earlier.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I don't know where Socks was but after checking the admin table, Meme rushed towards medbay with TBVG by his side and found Socks over Tbh's body. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I think only Oompa, me and Blaza don't think Socks is the impostor. Well TBVG was being nice and friendly, everyone else wasn't. They were quite mean to Socks. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I had a chat with Socks in cafeteria, and he seems to be genuinely himself. Need I remind you, 'Joocie' was quite emotionless and moved on quickly from seeing Nadwe's corpse. Socks and Oompa on the other hand, they seemed to have been left scarred by that.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Socks also had the unfortunate luck to run into a Tbh's dead body, and I can't imagine that doing his health any better. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">I'll try to have a chat with Oompa and Blaza later. Then I'll come back and update ya, you know, after the next meeting. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">End of entry. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">As soon as he spent the message, he heard an alarm blaring loudly as red lights began to flash. A holographic screen popped up from his wrist device, screaming at him to immediately go towards reactor in bold letters in all caps. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">So he did, <em>as fast as he could</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He got into storage just as the doors shut. He jumped and turned around, staring at the shut doors with widened eyes. He turned around and ran past the boxes stack in storage. He knocked onto the shut doors that led to the hallway of electrical.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Hello?" Oompa's muffled voice screamed out. "Oompa!" He placed his hands onto the shut door. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Wait, </span>
  <span class="s4">Laff?</span>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Dino's much more muffled and faded voice called out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Maybe it was just the nature of his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The door slid opened and he found shut the doors of electrical. He sighed out upon noticing the shut doors of lower engine. Upon hearing footsteps behind him, he found Dino running up towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He turned around when Dino's eyes trailed behind him and found Oompa stumbling out of electrical. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He rushed into the hallway with Dino behind him. He grabbed onto Oompa's arm and pulled him up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Are you alright?" Dino asked out, raising his voice so that he'll be heard over the alarms. "I thought I was gonna die," Oompa confessed, laughing out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">But I'm alive!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> So that's great." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He jumped back when a red light flash and the alarms stopped, back in cafeteria. He looked towards Meme when he heard his maniac laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I caught you! </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Again!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Laff froze and immediately turned towards Socks, taking notes on his confused expression. Meme asked out in between wheezes, "Oh my god, <em>were you panicking when Juicy got thrown out?</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"What- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Socks narrowed his eyes at him, leaning back up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Socks </span>
  <span class="s4">are you stupid?</span>
  <span class="s3">" Blaza snapped, turning onto him. Laff jumped back and stared at him in shock. Socks stammered out in confusion, "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">You were in reactor with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh my god. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">bad</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em> at impersonating Socks</em>. Blaza was in locked in upper engine! We met there and rushed into reactor!" Meme screamed out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff didn't missed how Socks' eyes widened at those words as he slowly turned towards Blaza with horror slowly slipping into his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Socks spent far too much time staring at Blaza before he looked away, and towards Meme instead. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about, I was literally just trying to fix reactor." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff frowned at him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"TBVG's body was literally right behind you! There's no way you wouldn't noticed," Meme interjected. Socks' eyes widened even more and he quickly responded, "</span>
  <span class="s4">I heard a vent opening and shutting-!</span>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh sure, and Blaza was with you in reactor," Meme jumped in, cutting him off. "Meme God will you let me speak!" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"No, because you'll just waste time trying to lie your way out. It happened last time and I won't let it happen again!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Can we at least get Blaza to confirm your statement, Meme God?" Laff cut in, desperately looking between Socks and everyone else. Blaza quickly jumped in to answer, as if he already had it prepared in his mind, "I was in medbay, picking out the thing when reactor went off. So I ran towards it but got stuck in upper engine."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Sorry Socks, but it sure does look like you're the impostor here," Dino sighed out, causing Laff's heart to drop. "I met up with Oompa and Laff in the hallway of electrical, going to reactor," He cleared them both confidently. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Wait, what happened to Oof?" Socks asked seemingly randomly, but it made Laff freeze in the spot. He looked around the room, growing sick when he realised that Oof was no longer with them. "Wouldn't you know?" Meme accused him, sending a glare at him. Socks snapped his head towards Meme and screamed out, "I literally don't! The last time I saw Oof was in o2! <em>And that was before he reactor went off!</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Did you at least do any task?" Dino sighed out, clearly growing tired of the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">When Socks froze up at the question, Laff felt like he was going to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Get him out! </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Get him out!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff jumped up, staring with bewildered eyes as Meme and Blaza actually jumped Socks, grabbing onto him. He screamed out and fought against their hold, thrashing around. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His heart ached when he watched Socks break down into tears, causing him to become glued to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Dino got up and jumped onto the table, running over to assist with the situation while Oompa remained in spot similar to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He admittedly had no idea how long he stayed there for, how long his eyes lingered onto the scene, how long they tried to tire Socks out, how long he did absolutely nothing and just let it all unfold. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Eventually though, they gave up and just dragged him off to the airlock. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Dino let go and snapped him back into reality, gesturing at him to follow after them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff stayed back, he wasn't the furthest, that position fully belonged to Oompa. He was still decently close to Oompa though, just enough so that Socks' screaming wouldn't haunt him in the future. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Even if he was the alien impostor, his screams will continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then it stopped, and he did as well, stopping in his tracks. He looked over and stared at Socks, getting closer towards him. He widened his eyes and jumped back, the blank, emotionless look in his eyes startled him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then he watched Blaza and Meme yelped, nearly dropping Socks to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That explained the blank, soulless look in his eyes, Socks has given up hope on living any longer. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff widened his eyes and his breath hitched. He clutched his hands into fists. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">That's Socks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">That is one hundred percent the actual Socks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">But Socks doesn't give up that easily.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">A voice sounding oddly like Joocie echoed in his head, causing him to stop. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Meme and Blaza quickly recovered and continued to drag Socks towards the airlock, faster than before now. They gave him no moment to think as Laff quickly moved to follow after them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Joocie didn't act like that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." He sharply turned around to look at Oompa, who seems to be in his own little world. Laff widened his eyes and turned away, thinking back to Joocie being dragged away, to Joocie's last moments alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He shot a concerned look towards Socks when he laughed out, frowning deeply when he noticed how his body was shaking. A pit formed in his stomach when he realised he was shaking from held back laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">He definitely didn't act like that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Apparently Oompa talked to himself, however he definitely had a point. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"He's gone crazy," Blaza scoffed out, and Laff couldn't tell if he meant it as a joke or if he was being serious. "Wouldn't that imply that he's still human?" Dino questioned. "Because I'm assuming aliens can't go crazy."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Maybe he has completely given up on pretending to be Socks?" Blaza almost immediately responded. "He probably realised he lost." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They stopped at the airlock doors. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh </span>
  <span class="s4">we're here!</span>
  <span class="s3">" Blaza yelled out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff stopped in his tracks, feeling Oompa bumping into him. Oompa's apology shot over his head because he was focused on Dino going towards the panel, smashing in the code to unlock up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">As soon as the door slid opened, Blaza and Meme roughly thrown Socks into the airlock. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The door shut quickly. The see through glass door allowed them to watch Socks get ejected.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The robot voice returned, asking them the same question when they got Joocie in the airlock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s5"><strong>Are you sure you want to eject Socks?</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The same holographic, light green screen appeared in front of each of their own, respective face, asking them to pick between yes and no. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff immediately looked towards Socks when he spotted movement from him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He watched as Socks looked outside, staring at the galaxy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He wasn't surprised at all as Socks have always enjoyed stargazing, he would go out of his way to master the way of the night owls. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He cracked a smile as he thought back towards the nights he would randomly wake up and found Socks either doing something bizarre to stay up or completely knocked out, how everyone in the friend group took full advantage of Socks' lack of sleep and messed when him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He widened his eyes as a horrible realisation hit him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Socks wouldn't be staring at space if he was truly the impostor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He slammed his hand down onto the 'No' button and screamed out in terror, catching everyone's attention. He fell onto his knees, his hands going up to grab a fistful of his hair, shaking badly as he stared down at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Laff </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">what's wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Oompa's voice screamed out. He looked up to find everyone else surrounding him, looking concerned for him. He unclipped his mask to avoid the tears blurring his vision. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He got up and ran over towards the panel, desperately punching the buttons to release Socks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Laff, <em>what's wrong with you!</em>" Blaza screamed out, tearing him away from the panel. He raised his elbow and hit Blaza's gut and stomped his feet, effectively freeing himself from Blaza.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff stumbled forwards and turned around to look at them, pointing towards the airlock. "</span>
  <span class="s4">That's Socks!</span>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He widened his eyes and jumped when he heard laughter. He turned around to find Socks have broken into hysteria laughter, leaning forwards. He stepped back when his laughter grew louder and more deranged, frowning deeply at the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Yeah, </span>
  <span class="s4">it</span>
  <span class="s3"> sure does </span>
  <span class="s4">sound</span>
  <span class="s3"> and </span>
  <span class="s4">look</span>
  <span class="s3"> like Socks," Dino commented, sounding uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then, Socks began sobbing violently, mixing in with his laughter and effectively shutting everyone up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff rushed towards the panel and turned around to glare at Dino. "</span>
  <span class="s4">What's the code!</span>
  <span class="s3">" He screamed out, sending everyone to stare at him with a bewildered expression. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Laff </span>
  <span class="s4">what</span>
  <span class="s3">-" He cut Meme off harshly. "The last thing Socks would want to see before he </span>
  <span class="s4">dies is the galaxy Meme! </span>
  <span class="s4">He was staring at the galaxy!</span>
  <span class="s3"> An </span>
  <span class="s4">alien impostor</span>
  <span class="s3"> wouldn't be doing that!" He shrugged off the widening, terror filled eyes of Meme. He snapped towards Dino. "</span>
  <span class="s4">Give me the code, Dino</span>
  <span class="s3">." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Laff, </span>
  <span class="s4">are you crazy?</span>
  <span class="s3">" Blaza screamed, pushing past everyone. However, his eyes remained on Dino, who was growing more uncomfortable under Laff's eyes, trembling underneath it. "Dino."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Give me the code</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em>.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The robot voice chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Please reconfirm if you wish to eject Socks</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Blaza and Laff immediately clicked onto the screen, responding completely different from each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Blaza, you are Socks' best friend, aren't ya?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Was</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">, Laff. He's dead now." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Laff, I- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">I don't think that's Socks</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">," Meme hesitantly interjected, causing both of their heads to snap towards him. He flinched underneath their intense glaze, especially since he can now see Laff's emerald eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They both didn't miss how the green, holographic screen wasn't in front of his chest anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p3">"I think you're just going crazy."</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I disagree." Everyone looked over towards Oompa, who was more prepared for the stares. Just like Meme, the screen to answer wasn't there anymore. He confidently moved to meet their eyes. "He isn't acting like Joocie did when he was thrown out at all."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"I think we </span>
  <span class="s4">broke</span>
  <span class="s3"> Socks actually." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That left them in complete silence, only their captain's mad laughter mixed with his sobbing echoing out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then the robot voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Ejection will begin shortly</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Dino!" He flinched when everyone turned to look at him along with Oompa and Laff's scream. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"It has to be Socks! We met in the hallway of electrical," Dino defended himself. "The only other people that could've killed TBVG is Meme or Blaza!" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">In ten</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Meme and TBVG were basically partners!" Oompa screamed out while Laff ran over towards the panel and desperately smashed random numbers, praying that it would work. "Why would he kill TBVG?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Code denied</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Co- co- co- co- co- code deni-</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Nine</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Blaza was also locked alone in upper engine! Like Socks said, he could've vented!</span>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Code denied code denied</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Cod- cod- code denied </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff froze when realisation hit him. He smashed his fist onto the panel and screamed out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Code denied</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Eight</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Blaza went to the right after Oof and Dino!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Oh my god," Dino sighed out, his voice was shaky and uneven. "It was just a coincidence!" Blaza jumped in to defence himself almost immediately afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"The fact that you're defending yourself in a time like this is really saying something man..." Oompa sighed out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Seven </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"But- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">I</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">..." Meme mumbled, confusion washing over him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff snapped and slammed his hand onto the panel harder. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Code denied </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He snapped his head towards Dino and screamed at him, his voice shaky along with his body. His stomach hurt from all screaming he was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Dino give me the code!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Six</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"O- </span>
  <span class="s4">okay</span>
  <span class="s3">." Dino jumped back, raising his hands up. "It's-"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s5">
    <em>
      <strong>Fi</strong>
    </em>
    <strong>- </strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">five</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They all froze up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Is- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">is it going faster than last time?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Oompa nervously asked out. "I think it is..." Meme hesitantly answered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Dino!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Four</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"One four-"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Three</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"-</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">eight nine</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">-"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Two</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"-</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">twothreefive!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">" Dino quickly spat out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Laff quickly reached out to press enter. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Code denied</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">One</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">What!</span>
  <span class="s3">" Dino screamed out, jumping backwards in shock. Laff screamed out and smashed the wall, falling onto the ground with a devastated cry. He covered his eyes and crawled in on himself. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He braced himself for the announcement but still broke down when he heard it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Socks was not an impostor</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Call a meeting!</span>
  <span class="s3">" Oompa screamed out. Laff snapped his attention towards the shut doors, he widened his eyes and got onto feet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Oompa turned around to look at them with the same terror he felt. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then a red light began flashing with an alarm blaring in his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He froze when he heard the mixed voices of his deceased friends called out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"</span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s5">Run</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I don’t like it when Laff takes off his mask”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning foe violent, gun and gore?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out Meme and Dino ran the fastest out of them, Oompa and Laff, as they just got out of upper engine when the doors shut behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme stopped in his tracks and turned around when he heard the panicked screams of Laff and Oompa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">We didn't even vote for Socks!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">" Oompa screamed out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">We were trying to save him!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme ran over towards the shut doors, raising his hand to slam onto it hopelessly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them got a word out before they heard a mix of Blaza, Socks and an unknown, muffled voice responded from the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2"><strong>W</strong>el</span>
  <span class="s1">l <em>maybe</em> <strong>y</strong></span>
  <span class="s3"><strong>o</strong>u <strong>sh<em>ou</em></strong></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">ld</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>'ve</em> t<em>ry h</em></span>
  <span class="s3"><em>a</em>rde</span>
  <span class="s1">r!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme jumped back at hearing a slam, stepping back when he heard another slam on the metal door. Dino reached out and grabbed his wrists, dragging him away from the scene. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, he didn't missed the mix of Blaza and Socks' voice speak out, with Blaza dominating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Do y<em>ou r</em></span><span class="s2"><em>ecog</em>nise</span> <span class="s2">thi</span><span class="s1">s c<em>o</em></span><em><span class="s2">in?</span></em><span class="s1">" </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they reached into storage, Dino let him go, running over the boxes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bright, yellow eyes of Dino met his shiny, blue eyes when he reached out to grab his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We shouldn't split up!" Meme screamed out. "It'll make it easier for-" </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">Nα</span>
      <span class="s5">ԃ</span>
      <span class="s1">ɯ</span>
      <span class="s4">ҽMυ</span>
      <span class="s3">ϝϝ</span>
      <span class="s4">ι</span>
      <span class="s3">ɳ</span>
      <span class="s4">Wσσ</span>
      <span class="s3">ʅϝ</span>
      <span class="s4">Jσσ</span>
      <span class="s6">ƈ</span>
      <span class="s4">ιҽT</span>
      <span class="s7">Ⴆ</span>
      <span class="s5">ԋ</span>
      <span class="s4">TBVGOσ</span>
      <span class="s3">ϝ</span>
      <span class="s4">Sσ</span>
      <span class="s6">ƈ</span>
      <span class="s1">ƙʂ</span>
      <span class="s4">B</span>
      <span class="s3">ʅ</span>
      <span class="s4">α</span>
      <span class="s8">ȥ</span>
      <span class="s4">α</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> "-the impostor to kill us!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We need to fix o2 Meme!" Dino ripped his hand away from him. "And I might find Oof's body."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">But</span>
  <span class="s1">-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Meme."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dino stepped forwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll </span>
  <span class="s2">die</span>
  <span class="s1"> if we continue to argue." And with that, Dino ran off into the hallway of communication. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. A second later, he recovered and ran into admin. He easily entered the code and turned to run outside the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped immediately when he noticed the doors to cafeteria were no longer shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme ran in, jumping back when he appeared in the middle table. He snapped his head to his right when he heard a thud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scream was tore out of his throat when he found Laff on the table, still moving, still breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thank god!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">" Oompa screamed out. Then he erupted into screams of agony followed by a loud thud. Meme looked over and found Oompa on the table with a much more corrupted looking Blaza ripping his back opened with bloody, animalistic arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To add salt in the wound, his stomach opened up to reveal a set of sharp, carnivorous teeth with a disgustingly long, black metal looking tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt puke pushed up against his mouth when the tongue stabbed Oompa's forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gun shot cause him to flinch. When he looked back, Blaza was out of his version. He looked over to find Dino with a shotgun.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He probably got that from the weapons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dino snapped towards him and screamed out, "Help Laff Meme! </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">We can still save him!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">" He widened his eyes and grabbed his friend body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately noticed the light bouncing off of the tape that covered his mask, followed by the shaky, slowing down and up of Laff's chest. He jumped out of the chair and turned around sharply, running off towards medbay with Dino's footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't hesitate to crush the limp, wet gooey remains of the alien impostor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme placed Laff onto the closest bed. Dino ran up towards him, pulling up his crawl like fingernails. Meme stepped back and let him rip through the tape, he stepped forwards and carefully removed the tape from the mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned deeply upon noticing the tape sticking to Laff's hair and some of his skin. He was frozen in spot when he saw how much more paler Laff was, along with the very much noticeable green veins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His emerald iris was pushed up as far as it could, had faded away into an unrecognisable grey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Laff, stay with us." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme dropped the mask and ran towards the cabinets, desperately looking for any supplies or medicines to treat his dying friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you tell us about what happened?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He froze in a horrible realisation, gripping onto the handles of the cabinets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had no idea when it happened, but all the medicine and supplies were taken away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meme </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">failed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a doctor, and as a friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>